


April 4th: Disappointment

by andrearitsu



Series: A Fleeting Existence: Excerpts from the personal diary of Seta Kaoru... [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: From the personal diary of Seta Kaoru...Club and band practice come into full swing for our beloved prince, leading to new realizations.





	April 4th: Disappointment

_From the personal diary of Seta Kaoru..._

**April 4th, Wednesday**

Good evening my journal, are you doing well? Today was quite a busy day for yours truly, after all, today was when both my activities with the drama club and practice with the band started back up. We have a handful of new first years joining us and I'm looking forward to seeing them show their potential over the coming weeks. As for Tomoe-kun's younger sister, the fair Ako-chan, it seems she has joined the occult club. A fitting choice, I'm sure. But I can't help but feel a little disappointed as I'm sure her peculiar behaviour would have made her a natural in our club.

Though when it comes to girls taking an interest in theater, none have shown as rapid development as Kanon-chan. I recall a conversation with her last year where she said she intended to learn more about classical theater to be able to talk to me about it. I couldn't tell her that my expertise in said field is limited to memorization of scripts and it seems the time has come for me to pay the toll for that.

She approached me with a bright and cheerful smile before practice today, ready to talk about English Renaissance theater of all things. I think I managed to bluff my way through our conversation which was thankfully cut short once Kokoro came bursting in through the door. I believe I have to do some genuine research before our next encoutner, I wouldn't want to disappoint the little kitten after all...

I suppose years of not having my bluff called has made me naïve, thinking that I can just keep playing my part without much risk. But it seems even that is coming to an end now, as much else is. Naturally I didn't bring up my worries as mentioned last night with the girls of the band today. I'm not quite ready for that subject to reach my friends just yet.

Oh well, night has come and tomorrow I have a date with a particular little kitten, namely Afterglow's Uehara Himari.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a filler entry? Does this entire series count as a filler entry? I don't know, but here's the next diary entry! I was reminded of Kanon taking an interest in learning more about theater to have talks with Kaoru and decided to start toying with that side of things.


End file.
